Replica
by Aurisa
Summary: I am only a replica, nothing more... Ditto


Pokemon is not mine

* * *

You sent out a Charizard to battle me.

It was an unfair battle, a high-leveled Charizard against a low-leveled Ditto.

You captured me easily.

The first thing you sent me out of the pokeball for, was not a healing, but rather to copy the image of a pokemon.

You took out a picture, it showed you and an unknown Poliwrath, hugging each other happily. It showed how close you and the Poliwrath were.

You told me to use my ability, Transform, so that I will look like that Poliwrath with a half-moon scar on its forehead.

I stared at you in confusion, but still, I did what you said, copying every single detail, for you are my master now.

After the transformation was complete, you looked at me, scrutinizing, taking extra special care when looking at the scar that was now on my forehead. Finally, you appeared satisfied and hugged me joyfully, saying "Pol, I am so glad you are back!"

Pol? Is that to be my new name?

Well, nevertheless, I am glad that I had found a master who loved me so, thus, I nuzzled against you happily.

You stopped and frowned at me, "You are supposed to pat me, just like Pol used to do! Not nuzzle me!"

Huh?

'Just like Pol used to do?' I don't recall meeting you before, so how could it be 'used to do'?

The Charizard beside you saw my confusion, explained and I finally understood.

Pol was _not_ my new name and _never_ will be, it was a name that had belonged to my master late Poliwrath.

Master simply wanted me to take the Poliwrath's place, for Pol had died.

And he was too weak to accept the reality.

I was only a replacement…

I had thought that I had found a master who truly loved me…

You wanted only Pol, not me.

But, you _are still_ my master and I had to obey you.

Thus, this time when you smiled and hugged me again, I licked you instead of doing what I like to do, nuzzling.

After a while, you stopped and suggested that we go out and train.

I agreed, it is not a slave's position to disagree with the master.

And this time, you frowned again, "What did you say, Pol?"

I repeated myself, but still, you did not understand my speech.

I was not surprised, we had just met each other, thus, it was highly unlikely that we have a bond strong enough for you to understand me, it was simple logic.

But you did not seem to understand and kept asking me to talk, only for you to wrinkle your forehead in dissatisfaction.

I understood why you expected yourself to understand me, just like how you used to understand Pol.

But I am_ not _Pol, I protested.

I am just a Ditto who had used Transform to look like Pol!

"My ability 'Transform' only allows me to duplicate skin-deep, I cannot duplicate the bond between you and the real Pol!" I cried out, but you simply shook your head and tried to understand my speech again.

But it was useless, after three whole hours of futile trying, you gave up in anger and said, "I thought this time we had finally found a Ditto that can really duplicate Pol, but it was just another ordinary Ditto!" you sighed, and said lifelessly "Let's go to the pokemon centre to transfer it to the professor. We will resume our search in the evening…"

I heard the Chraizard protest, "But, master, that was already the eleventh Ditto! This is a futile search, Pol is dead and can no longer come back to us. Please stop…"

Eleventh! You had already hurt so many of my species! Just for you to find something which could never be found!

I heard you replied, "I will never give up until Pol is back with us, I cannot bear losing him…", a few tears fell onto the grass, seeming so loud in the silence, "Let's go, I don't care that this is a futile search. I will search until I find Pol, even if it would take my whole life to do that…"

Your whole life!

You will dedicate your whole life to find another of my species to hurt!

Yet, I pity you, my master…

You will never find your replacement for Pol, for only the transformation will be skin-deep.

Only the look is the same.

The heart won't be.

And will _never_ be.

Which is why I am biting your hand now.

To run away from you.

For I am not Pol.


End file.
